cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ascended Republic of Elite States
Overview The Ascended Republic of Elite States is a medium-sized alliance on the blue sphere dedicated to making allies, both inside and outside the alliance, rather than being overly belligerent. Members of the alliance focus on treating each other with the utmost respect and assist as much as they can in its daily functioning. Also, they supply each other with weed, beer, video game tips, reasons the other guy's favorite sports teams and movies suck, and seemingly constant and incessant derogatory comments regarding each others mothers, sexuality, and hygiene. While the Republic has not existed for very long on Planet Bob, they have built up strong relationships with several other alliances and pledge to remain just when conducting inter-alliance affairs or just during day-to-day existence. History The Ascended Republic of Elite States was spawned from loyalists to the Ascended Coalition of Liberty when that alliance was merged into Ragnarok. The Ascended Republic of Elite States will always be grateful to, and recognize Ragnarok for accommodating the formation of this alliance, and offering protection during its formation. The Founding of ARES The founders of this great alliance were from the once great alliance of Ascended Coalition of Liberty. Several members of the government in the ACL prepared to merge, unbeknownst to the rest of the government with another great alliance, with our protector Ragnarok. This Merge, was not agreed upon by many members of ACL, including some of the government these government members, including founders Joe Stupid, Caossal, Barix9, Saphirefenix, v0.0v, p0rkSab3r, and Monstermaster. They laid the ground work for an alliance, Writing the charter, finding a protectorate, choosing a name, designing a flag. After a few weeks of hard work, and gaining members for the soon to be alliance. The Milestone of ARES 6/01/08 - The ARES was founded. 12/29/08 - Passed 1,000,000 total nation strength. Evidence of Ascended Republic of Elite States activity Have you ever walked into a public bathroom, only to approach the urinal and find that it has been filled with sauerkraut and spaghetti-o's? Has your doormat been replaced by a flounder? Have you ever walked to your mailbox only to discover that it contains no mail, yet has been filled with cream of mushroom soup? Has your phone ever rung in the wee hours of the morning, and the voice on the other end beckons you to "VOTE WITH YOUR MEAT"? Have you noticed a suspicious van around your neighborhood? Has nonsensical graffiti appeared in your neighborhood containing cryptic messages about the deviant activities of one (1) Magnum T. Gundraw? If so, chances are, your domicile has been invaded by ARES. Known affiliates Little is known about the members of ARES. Law enforcement across the US has compiled the following images which bear, based on witness testimonial, the likenesses of known affiliates. Image:joe_s.jpg|Joe Stupid Image:cao.jpg|Caossal Image:barix.jpg|Barix9 Image:Bobok.jpg|Bob the OK Image:saph.jpg|Saphirefenix Image:Dardan23.jpg|Dardan Image:Bob yllian.jpg|Bob Ilyani Internal Workings ARES's internal and external policies are defined by it's charter. The Ascended Charter is considered the highest law of the alliance and provides the means for the alliance to grow and expand safely. A copy of the charter can be found in the Cybernations Forums. Other documents that ARES abides by are various ordinances instituted by collaboration between the President, Vice President, and Directors. See Also *Ascended Coalition of Liberty